Ilusion
by UchihaJL
Summary: Meus pulmões se contrairam rapidamente, passou então que a morte estava me chamando, mas não, nem a morte me quer" KakaRin... ::Dedicada à Kakashi-Sempai *---*::
1. Introdução

**Uchiha JL: **Minha nova fic... Eu sei que é mais uma nos montes que eu já tenho pra terminar... Mas eu estou em depressão e quis fazer uma Darkfic, já que a comedia não ta saindo muito... A fic rival eu vou atualizar, já ate fic o capitulo e a Expressões de um loiro eu já vou fazer... Muito obrigado gente... Amo vocês... S2

Desde que aquela angustia tomou conta de mim, meu corpo não reagiu mais as minhas ordens... Meus olhos querem chorar, minha boca quer falar, minha cabeça quer doer, meu cérebro quer parar de funcionar, meu coração rachou... finalmente.

_**OoOOoOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOOOO**_

Meu coração saltitava, parecia que ia parar de bater, não, eu não estava feliz... somente com angustia, tristeza e solidão.

Meu mundo Dark me dá medo, até mesmo a mim, que fui quem o criou...

Não existe felicidade, nem saída, nem amor lá... Por ali só prevalece o ódio e a escuridão...

Meus olhos fitaram minha frente esperando ver alguma coisa boa... Algo que trouxesse à mim energia... Mas só havia escuro, e monstros...

- Que bom, estou vivendo – Disse sarcasticamente para o nada enquanto acabara de acordar e me levantava, sem esperar respostas

Fitei meu rosto no espelho e vi que minhas olheiras estavam acentuadas e meu rosto mais pálido que de costume

- Vem tomar café da manhã – Escutei me chamarem

Não respondi... Minha vida sempre foi uma droga... E agora, estava pior

Olhei pela janela do meu quarto, o que eu via? Uma imensa cidade, cheia de prédios... Que desesperança...

- Já acordou? – Ouvi perguntarem do andar de baixo para mim

Arrastei-me com meus ombros baixos e olhando para meus pés, escada abaixo, pausando-me no último degrau e olhando para cima.

"_Eu sempre vou te amar_" Li no forro de minha casa, pelo meu rosto uma lágrima arrastou-se com dificuldade

Ninguém nunca tinha visto a escritura no forro, só eu sabia, afinal de contas foi feita pra mim.

- Já esta chorando de novo? – Ouvi a mesma voz continua – Deixa disso você pode superar isso... Sem ajuda de ninguém

- Isso é somente frescura – Ouvi outra conhecida voz murmurar lá debaixo

Acabara de ouvir tudo que eu precisava... As palavras que atacam doentemente os corações depressivos.

O motivo de tudo passou lentamente pela minha cabeça, ouvi aquele grito, que ecoou pela minha mente.

Mais uma lágrima escorregou rosto abaixo e passou pelo meu pescoço dando-me um calafrio e eu sorri. Sorri por alguns minutos sem saber por que, não um riso de felicidade, um riso de agonia... Se é que se pode entender. Um riso psicótico.

- Ta passando mal? – A voz tão conhecida para mim me perguntou

- Não – Respondi parando de sorrir e descendo o resto da escada

E por um momento aquela angustia subiu pela minha garganta entalando e me deixando desconfortável

**Muito obrigado por lerem... **

**Quero pedir uma coisa...  
Escolham o personagem principal desta fic...  
E o par romântico dele ou dela...**

**Kissus... ^^**


	2. Lembranças

**ças **

Aquele grito ecoou pela minha mente... A voz feminina que havia soltado aquele guincho de dor, o grito chamando meu nome, seus cabelos sujos de sangue espalhando-se pelo chão, tudo o que eu tinha passado no último mês. A dor espalhou-se pelo meu ser, o último chiado daquela boca carnuda e vermelha passou pela minha cabeça

"_O... Obrigada! Fica comigo..." – _Foi seu último sussurro, e foi pra mim... Minha mente deu um solavanco, aquela fora a primeira vez que eu chorara... Eu nunca tinha sentido tanta dor.

Então voltei para o mundo real, estava de frente com a janela, então abri ela deixando uma brisa entrar. Fechei-a e subi vagarosamente as escadas

Olhei-me no espelho, meus cabelos prateados estavam levemente bagunçados, então eu os coloquei do jeito que eu achava melhor e fui pro meu guarda-roupas pegando meu uniforme da escola e o vestindo lentamente.

Eu não consegui protegê-la, minha vida dependia disso, e eu falhei, e agora ela estava lá, no hospital, dependendo de aparelhos para poder respirar. E era tudo minha culpa, meus olhos varreram a cidade pela minha janela da sala.

A pior coisa existente, o sentimento de culpa, aquilo que te deixa pra baixo e faz a mente vagar por lugares nunca imaginados. Aquela imagem do sangue dela escorrendo pela cabeça e pingando no chão, o carpete manchado de vermelho e o grito de agonia que ecoou pelo recinto. Justo _ela_, justo _ela _que eu amo, que meu coração palpita sempre que sinto seu cheiro doce e que ouço sua voz macia.

Arrumei a gola da minha blusa branca do uniforme da escola, e desci a escada pegando minha mochila e direcionando-me à porta e saindo em passos curtos e desajeitados, não prestava atenção em nada, sabia que talvez houvesse alguma prova, não lembrava de que. Mas, sabia a matéria, toda ela.

Sem perceber já estava na porta da escola e me dirigi para a sala única no fim do terceiro corredor à esquerda, a sala cujos alunos se intitulavam "O terceiro ano do ensino médio".

Sentei rapidamente no lugar de sempre, a primeira cadeira da terceira fileira, de cinco, e logo arrumei meu material da aula que iria começar.

A manhã se arrastou por muito tempo, fiz duas provas, e fui o primeiro a terminar, neste meio tempo escutei muitos sussurros por onde eu passava, pessoas ficavam admiradas com minha capacidade de poder saber a matéria e tirar nota boa mesmo em tais circunstancias.

Fui ate a secretaria e pedi para a coordenadora me liberar nestas duas aulas antes.

- Por favor – Pedi calmamente à ela

- Só um momento – Disse com um tom formal na voz, e pegou um papel, provavelmente seria algo sobre minhas notas e faltas, pois, quando ela olhou seus olhos saltaram e ela retomou à sua formalidade.

- Pode ir... Hatake Kakashi – Ela me disse e logo sussurrou em meu ouvido – Melhoras para ela.

- Obrigado – Respondi direcionando-me à minha, tão tediosa e tão cheia de lembranças boas, sala.

Arrastei-me em minha lenta caminhada até o hospital que não ficava longe da escola, chegando lá a recepcionista me chamou

- Olá Hatake-Kun – Ela sorriu pra mim e eu balancei positivamente a cabeça, nós já poderíamos ser considerados amigos devido à quantidade excessiva de vezes que eu fui lá. Às vezes ela até ficava comigo, me fazendo companhia enquanto via _ela _dormir.

Então peguei as duas rosas que eu havia pedido para a recepcionista pegar para mim, e fui em direção ao quarto "143" a abri a porta lentamente, deixando à mostra seu lindo rosto iluminado deitado por cima do macio travesseiro de hospital.

Afaguei levemente sua maçã do rosto, já havia 1 mês que ela dormia. Estava em coma. E tudo é culpa minha, uma lagrima escorregou levemente pelo meu rosto, porem, antes de cair ela foi enxugada por um dedo macio e longo.

- A culpa não é sua – Disse como se pudesse ler minha mente

Sorri dificultosamente para a médica loira e alta

- Eu já aprendi a aceitar a culpa Tsunade-Chan – Respondi e ela me envolveu num demorado abraço, me senti pressionado contra seus seios fartos, mas não me senti incomodado, afinal de contas, ela estava tentando me consolar.

Tsunade me soltou finalmente, então eu troquei as flores do pequeno e transparente vaso que estava do lado da cabeceira da cama. E então passei a mão pelo seu cabelo castanho-avermelhado.

- Rin – Chamei-a, mesmo que soubesse que ela não iria responder, e então me sentei na poltrona que ficava no quarto.

A porta do quarto do hospital se abriu revelando o rapaz cujos cabelos negros estavam bagunçados.

- Ahh... Oi Obito – Sussurrei calmamente

- Oi, Kakashi. Já está no hospital? – Ele me perguntou sério

- Já sim... – Murmurei olhando levemente para Rin.

- Ela ta melhor? – Perguntou-me com um tom de voz quase preocupado

- Normal Obito – Suspirei – Como sempre... Neste ultimo mês...

- Ela vai acordar – Ele disse com convicção – E vai ver-te olhando para ela

- Tomara – Falei baixo – Tomara...

- Mas, por que você fica aqui o tempo todo? – Ele me perguntou enquanto eu o mirei sem acreditar naquela pergunta

- Por quê? – Eu repeti dando uma falsa gargalhada – A culpa de ela estar aqui é minha... Então, quer outra resposta?

- Aposto que ta só querendo se passar por amigo – Ele aumentou o tom de voz

- Por que essa acusação agora Uchiha Obito? Até onde eu sei a única família que quer IBOPE aqui é a sua – Murmurei sem olhá-lo nos olhos

- De onde surgiu essa idéia? – Sua voz já estava alta

- Preciso realmente dizer? – O olhei de lado e vi uma enfermeira cujos cabelos negros esvoaçavam em sua velocidade.

- Parem de gritar – Ela disse com sua voz feminina – A paciente não está bem

E um pequeno sussurro saiu da garganta da Rin

- Kakashi – Ela sussurrou com a voz falha

Minha cabeça como impulso se virou ao ouvir sua doce voz e eu vi seus olhos abrirem lentamente

- Há-há-há – Obito deu um falso riso – Ela passa um mês em coma e acorda dizendo _"Kakashi"_

A enfermeira saiu apressada e ao voltar injetou alguma coisa no soro que ia em direção ao braço da Rin. O Obito não estava mais lá.

- Kakashi – Ela murmurou ao olhar para mim e dar um pequeno sorriso – Obrigada!

- Rin-Chan – A médica chamou-a – Você não sente nenhuma mudança muscular? Nada?

- Só uma coisa – Sua doce voz ecoou como uma brisa fria – Eu não consigo sentir minhas pernas – E ela forçou um pequeno sorriso.


	3. Mais Lembranças

** Lembranças**

- Rin-Chan – A médica chamou-a – Você não sente nenhuma mudança muscular? Nada?

- Só uma coisa – Sua doce voz ecoou como uma brisa fria – Eu não consigo sentir minhas pernas – E ela forçou um pequeno sorriso.

Naquele momento, com aquelas doídas palavras sendo murmuradas tudo que eu tentava, inutilmente, esquecer me vieram à mente.

Vi a mãe dela virando-se para mim e murmurando com um sorriso no rosto

- Kakashi-Kun, cuida dela – E beijou a bochecha de Rin

- Com toda certeza – Murmurei passando meu braço pelo ombro dela e contando coisas sem sentido e aparentemente engraçadas, até que dois homens cujos rostos não eram possíveis, para nós, ver, pois estavam encapuzados. Pararam-nos, apontaram e exigiram dinheiro.

- Só tenho 10 reais – Disse tirando tudo do bolso

- Nossa – Um deles disse com desdém – Que mixaria

- Quer muito dinheiro? Assalta um banco – Rin disse enquanto envolta em meus braços

E no segundo seguinte uma bala havia acertado sua cabeça

- RIIIIN! – Gritei desesperadamente segurando-a nos braços e levando-a para a casa do pai dela, que não estava longe.

Então voltei à realidade, o ar fugia do meu pulmão furiosamente, pensei então que a morte iria me pegar, para saciar sua imensa sede pelo desprazer humano. Mas, não. Eu estava errado, nem a morte me queria naquele momento.

Minha expressão havia se congelado num contorno meio medonho e aterrorizado

- Rin – Chamei-a, vendo sua íris ocular virar-se lentamente em minha direção – Suas pernas... Minha culpa – Senti um aperto no coração ao ver que ela tentava manter a calma e o sorriso que estampava de maneira trágica seu belo a delicado rosto

- Kakashi – E seu sorriso tremeu um pouco – Será que eu vou voltar a andar?

- Você vai sim – Eu disse chegando mais perto dela - Vai voltar a andar e fazer tudo normalmente

Ela então passou a mão levemente pelo meu cabelo

- Me sinto um pouco cansada e fraca – Ela suspirou

- Durma Rin – Pedi tocando levemente suas pálpebras e sussurrando – Durma bem...

- Por que você está assim? – Perguntou-me com a voz suavemente cansada.

- Rin – Sussurrei olhando para seu rosto de anjo com os olhos fechados, aguardando minha resposta – Sinto-me culpado.

- Eu já te disse que não é – Me disse com um leve toque de irritação.

- Você não vai mudar meu pensamento Rin – Sorri da irritação dela – Obrigado por viver, Rin...

- Se acostume à minha falta, hora ou outra eu sumo, ou morro – Disse-me pouco convicta e um pouco sorridente – Mas, agora vou dormir... Obrigado pela companhia Kakashi...

- Nem diga isso – Assustei-me com sua resposta – Mesmo assim... Viva! Durma – E encostei meus lábios em sua testa.

- Obrigada novamente Kakashi – A voz pareceu fraca e logo a respiração tornou-se lenta e calma.

- Eu preciso ir a minha casa. Certo? – A resposta não veio – Com licença Rin.

O Caminho longo surgia à minha frente, os grandes prédios e casas passavam, pessoas olhavam para mim, as coisas eram estranhas, me separar dela agora, eu acabara de brigar com o Obito, tudo parecia tão surreal.

- Passa a bolsa! – Dois rapazes disseram em uníssono à uma senhora, os mesmos capuzes as mesmas vozes, e tudo foi tão rápido.

- Não façam nada! – Quando percebi estava de pé entre a senhora e os ladrões.

- Veja se não é um garotinho querendo ser o _Super Men – _Os dois gargalharam e num rápido movimento o sangue jorrou do meu globo ocular, sem nada ver eu ouvi um grito feminino e a voz do Obito.


End file.
